Safe Haven
by guardian77
Summary: Jacob and Bella are together but when they get engaged, Jake's a different man. Wanting an escape, Bella and the gang run away. With Jake in her head and close behind, what can Bella do to protect Edward? Not for Team Jacob!OCC,AH,R
1. AN to start with

**Hello again!**

**Yes, I know this isn't what you were looking for but I need a little help. Since I'm still new at this-second story, I know it's bad!- I need/ want a little help. I was wondering on getting a beta but I'm not sure how to go about it. Someone to write this with me would be absolutely amazing!**

**If your interested- cooly, but I'm going to put up the first chapter either tonight or tomorrow.**

**Thanks again and so sorry if this is a disappointment!**

**~Guardian**


	2. Chapter 1

**And here we go....**

* * *

"Jesus Bella," Jake slapped me across the scalp. I was in my usual position- sitting on the couch with my knees to my chest. Forget about running to the other room, he would just follow me and then it'll eventually get worst. "I don't even know why I asked you to marry me? Was I really that drunk?" He was standing in front of me now, his eyes mere inches from my blood shot ones.

_Get out now! You don't have to endure this. _Now thinking about it, I don't think Jake had a drop to drink the night he asked me to marry him. Believe me, he wasn't like this before. He used to be caring and wonderful and amazing- now he just slaps me around when he thinks I do anything minimally wrong.

Jake's through with his rant for now about something I don't even remember doing. _Run...Now!_ Where do I go? _Edward...RUN!_ My head chants, yelling at me to move when I hear him coming back. No doubt wanting to beat my a little more. _A little_, my mind chuckles.

I swiftly run to my bag, not wondering when I get back- just as long as I'm gone.

It's kinda funny how my friends are living in the same building, same floor, as Jake and I. We all used to be really good friends. Even Jake, but that changed the night asked me to be his wife too. I didn't think they hated Jake. They just said that we couldn't hang out anymore. It sucks when I'm in the same elevator as one of them and not a word is spoken to either of us. Some nights I just cry until Jake tells me to shut up.

_Please Edward, be home._ I bang my hand against the door. _It's not too, late is it?_ I checked my watch. _It's only 11:46, I've been here later._"Please be home, be home, be home." I can't stop the hopeless tears from falling, "Be home, Be home," I chant sliding down his door banging my fist softly against the ceder door.

And then my head starts chanting something else._ He's going to find you._ I don't know why it happened but the creepy, little girl voice was making itself present and it's wasn't helping my panic attack._ He's not home, he can't save you all the time._ I knew how true that statement was, it's happened before where Edward wasn't home and Jake has found me outside his door. That was a bad day to be Bella.

More tears fell as I tumbled into the hallway of Edwards apartment. I crowled in shaking.

"Bella, oh God, Bella," he shook me when I knew I was safe and I just gave up in the middle of his living room.

"Edd-wa," I couldn't even finish his name I was so tired. Life sucks when your boyfriend beats you and the bruises hurt too much to sleep. He shook me again.

"Bella. Come on Bella, you got to stay with me, Bella," Edward sat me up, putting a light in my eyes_. When did he get that_? It was then that I saw his scrubs were still on_. Just got home...hmmm_. "Bella!" he shook again. "Bells, can you tell me my name?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen," my voice trembled.

"Good, now where do I work? What do I do?" it was his turn for his voice to shake. He didn't like doing it, but he had to find a way to make sure I was all right.

"Hershey Med, your a pediatrician," I mumbled. "Now, can I go to bed?" I knew I was whining now, I just didn't have it in me to care.

I heard Edward sign, "Yeah, come on," he lifted me. The wince I made didn't go unnoticed. "Bells..." he began.

"Not now, I just want to sleep." He kissed my forehead and walked me to his bedroom. There he laid me down. I would never forget this comforter.

"I'll be back. I'm going to change." He always laid with me after he found out that I have nightmares when I run away. It was the only thing that worked.

I mumbled something and waited for darkness or death to come. Either one would have been Heaven at the moment.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello,**

** Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done. I had so many ideas for this chapter but never got around to typing them down. Thanks for waiting.**

**

* * *

**

_EPOV_

If she knew, if she only knew. There was no way in hell this would ever be happening.

I knew Bella since high school. The one; the only thing I didn't know back then was that I loved her. Yes, it was a crush for me. Something that would obviously pass. In time.

Yeah, about that...it didn't.

Looking at her now I knew I loved her. That's why I never dated even though I knew she was engaged and never would look at me that way. She had her Jacob.

_I'm going to kill him._

Yes, I also knew about him and Bella's beating. Yes, I heard his voice vibrating threw the walls at night; yes, I heard the whimpers. I shuddered; those were the worst. She would try to stay strong for as long as she could but I still heard them. The sobs, whimpers, the 'please don'ts'. Some nights I would stand at the front of my door arguing with myself whether or not to go over there and save her. Just standing there-slumped and sleep deprived- waiting for myself to open the door.

Much like this evening.

My crappy day at work never could compared to how I found Bella at my door. I didn't hear her at first 'cause I turned on my Linkin Park CD and just drowned out on my bed.

Do you know how much I wish I hadn't?

I thought I was just imagining it was her calling me. It hasn't till the knocking-more like banging- that shook my halls- that got my attention. And it wasn't till she was crawling into my apartment, that got my attention for me to understand what was happening.

What I wish won't happen, but still did.

I looked at Bella. We had this crazy arrangement where we would sleep in the same bed to keep her from those nasty dreams. _At least I can save her from something._ It's just I don't know what to do anymore. I can't stand those four or five days- that she stays with me at periods of times- to just stay away from him. There was no doubt that I loved those days where we would just be us. Me and her; Bella and Edward. I couldn't understand anymore. _She needs out._

And believe me, I talked to the others about this. They just stay that when she wants out, she can come to us. Till then she's on her own.

Are they insane!? Do you know how frustrating that is? To see someone cry themselves to sleep, fear so evident it makes you want to kill. To murder. To cry out 'Why her?'

I kissed her forehead and she wrapped herself closer to me.

If she only knew.

* * *

The one thing I absolutely love about waking up next to her was when she would open those eyes. Those oceans, the depths of her eyes. Utter bliss for me. The smile, was always a deal breaker for me. The emotions in her eyes always making me wonder if she felt the same.

Then came the worst thing about her waking up to me. First, the confusion, then realization, and the final don't worst part; disappointment. Whether it was for her not waking up to her Jacob or coming to terms of what happened last night that hit her- I never knew. And I wouldn't because I was too much of a coward to ask.

I lifted her chin with my fingers, "Good morning, Bella."

She lifted the blanket to her mouth. A muffled 'Morning' came. She hated her morning breath while I secretly adored it. I mimicked her position.

"And what are we doing today?" I asked.

"I haven't really thought about that yet, can I wake up first?"

"You may," I waited a few seconds just staring at her before whispering, "Anything yet?"

She groaned as I chuckled. She can be so indecisive. I had a plan.

"Well how about we go out to breakfast and figure it out?"

"What no 'Bella go make me breakfast and be quick about it woman'? You secretly love my cooking! I hear the groans and 'Oh my gods' when you think I'm in the other room,"she had me there and she knew it. My kryptonite was the chocolate chip pancakes. I think I died the first time she made them. That or had a heart attack. She crept to whisper in my ear, "I'll make chocolate chip pancakes."

Only she could make 'chocolate chip pancakes' sound seductive.

And then I realized something. I cussed under my breath.

"What? What's wrong? Okay, I won't make the pancakes; I make something else and..." she drifted off and away for me. I just held her closer.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's just I don't have anything to make them," I panicked, "And you already know what your cooking does to me so don't even try. So out we go?"

"Yes out we go, just let me sneak in and change and I'll be right back."

"It's pretty bad when you have to sneak into you own apartment," I couldn't help it, it kinda slipped out!

"Please Edward, I want to have a good day," she pleaded.

I nodded and walked over to her, holding her close. "I know, I'm sorry. Just be safe when you get there okay? Call me or scream; whatever I don't care. I just want you back here soon. And in one piece and without bruises. Okay?" I kissed her forehead again.

"Okay," she let go, "I'll be back." She said intimidating The Imtimidator poorly. She walked out the door.

"Please come back." I whispered.


	4. Chapter 3

****

PLEASE READ!!!

**Okay, now I know most of you are really busy...BUT come on! I haven't gotten one review so far. Yes, I'm more than pleased to see people add me to their list though the greatest compliment an author can get is a review. Please! If you can and have time, just one little comment would be amazing! Oh, and heads up; I changed the rating cause I'm paraniod. Thanks for reading...and on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

_You can do this...yeah, show him what you got. Just open the door. All you have to do is open that stupid door._

Then why was it so damn hard to do?

"Don't be dumb Bella, just open the friggin' door," I said to pretty much no one. I didn't know my hand was shaking till I raised it to the knob. Edward was right, I shouldn't be sneaking into my own apartment! I'm the one that pays for it, does his effing laundry, cleans, cooks, there shouldn't be a reason for me to do this!

But that was exactly what I was doing!

Walking in, I noticed was how messed up the apartment was, then the beer bottles thrown everywhere. Yup, this is what I come home to. _Alright Bella, cloths and out, bare essentials._ I walked into the bedroom still wondering where the hell that monster was.

Getting everything was a friggin' pain, I really gotta ask Edward if I could-

"Aw honey, you're home," arms snaked around my waist and I instantly knew I was in for it. "I missed you last night," he was kissing my neck. _No, No, No._I was trying to struggle out of Jake's arms, "Baby, don't be like that," he cooed as he pulled me closer. "Where you go?" His voice turned into acid in my ear.

"Out Jake, now let me go."

"You were with him, weren't you?" He turned me around and grabbed my shoulders shaking me, "Weren't you?"

"I don't know what you talking about, now let me go!" I didn't see the hand come to my face, but I did feel it. I also felt the blood going down my face when it hit the corner of the chestier drawers.

"I know you were with _him _last night," he pulled on my hair, "What? I know what you did with him, you whore, and I'm going to make you pay." He was straddling me at this point, unbuttoning my shirt. His hands touching everything in his site. I couldn't let this happen to me.

_Do something damn it! Bella, just do something! You can't let this dickhead do this to you! What ever happened to the girl that could hold her own? Fight damn it! _

"Not. Going. To. Happen." I growled. All the rebellion in my body took me into auto drive. I wasn't thinking anymore, I just did what my boby told me to. I heaved my spine off the floor sending Jacob off balanced.

And that's when the scratching began. I'll just blame that it on the adrenaline. Soon, I was up and running to the door. _I swear to God Bella, if you trip..._I threw open my apartment door and took one last stride to Edward's. _Don't be locked. Please!_I ran right into Edward's door, barreling in. I put my back against the frame. I knew Jake would be coming for me.

"Bella?" Edward called as I locked the dead bolts, "Bella, what's wron-."

That's when Jake made sure he was heard. "You little bitch! Open this damn door. I know your in here!" I made eye contact with Edward. He grabbed my hand and rushed me into the his bedroom.

"Hide under my bed. Go." He ran in to the bathroom, taking off his shirt, and pulled down his pants; then he wrapped a towel around his wrist and wetting his hair. _What the hell is he doing?_ He came back to me, stuffing cloths around my form. "I'll be right back Bells, stay put, if he does look for you; just cover yourself up, okay?"

I nodded stiffly, "Please be careful." I was balling by this point. I didn't know what I would do without my angel.

He laughed, "Like he could even touch me," he rubbed away the tears on my cheek. More pounding come from the front door, that sobered him up, "Stay quiet."

Then he was gone. But I could still hear every word because Edward didn't shut the door.

"Why Jacob, nice to see you man. Long time no see, eh?"

"Cut the crap. I know she's in there!" Jake bellowed.

"Who? Jake, no one's here," he reasoned. "I just got on of the shower. Do you honestly think that I could hide someone like this?" God, he was so smart! Jake wouldn't have even noticed it was a lie. I wouldn't even have noticed if I didn't see him set this up.

"I know she stayed here last night, and I know she's in here now."

"Jake, I don't know who-"

"Bella, damn it; now let me in!" I could hear his fist make contact with the door. Probably denting it in. I whimpered softly.

Jake, please get out of my apartment. I'm sure Bella went for a walk or something. Have you tried looking outside?"

* * *

EPOV

Okay now this guy was pissing me off. I just wanted him the frick out of my apartment.

"No, maybe your right," Jake turned, "If you see Bella," he sneered. "Tell her I'm looking for her." The whimper was louder this time. And I know he heard this one.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled walking into my apartment, his eyes were hectic searching for her.

"Jake, if you don't get out of my apartment, I _will_ call the police. And I _will_ make sure your in jail long enough that you won't even remember Bella's face, much less touch her. I promise you that." I seethed. I think the feeling I felt for her came out when I said it but there was no doubt that this wasn't some empty threat. "Get out now." I pointed to the door.

He didn't look back when he closed the door but I made sure it everything was locked.

"Bella," I ran to my room and threw back on my jeans, "Bella," I called again. Okay, now I was getting nervous. I looked under the bed. Shit.

She wasn't there. "Bella, babe, where did you go?" I looked in the bathroom."It's just me, Edward. You don't have to hide from me remember?" another whimper from the closet.

I opened the the closet slowly, catching my breath.

Lying there was my Bella; curled in a ball. "Bella, honey, come one...let's get you out of here."

She flinched away, "No! Get away from me!"

* * *

**Happy Fourth of July guys! It took me 2 days to finish this chapter! Can you believe it!? Anyway, hope you enjoyed it so far. Please review! Thanks.**

**~Lindz**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I'm went on vacation. Sorry for the wait...again. Thanks for reading. R&R!!!_**

**_~Lindz_**

**_

* * *

_**

EPOV

"Where is she?" She punched her fist into the door, frantically looking for Bella. Alright, let's back this up. As soon as I was Bella, I knew there was no way in Hell I was going to help her all by myself this time. So I called the first person on my contact list.

Alice

Yes, my over- the-top, always gets what she was with _that_ pout, I always knew mom loved you more, daddy's girl. A.K.A.: My Sister.

"Well , hello to you too, Alice," I pointed down the hall. "In my room, the closet," I picked at my nails- Bad habit. She not so much gave me a second glance, she steered to the hall. I grabbed her elbow. "Alice, hold up. Can we talk about this for a minute? This has to stop. Preferably, now."

She looked away, then to me, eyes blazing. "We need a plan- yes. Maybe the others as well?"

I nodded mutely, "I'll call, take cater of her for me?"

It was her turn to nod, "Of course," she ventured down the hall. I waited for the door to click before I grabbed my cell.

APOV

"Bella, honey," I begged, "Get out of that cramped closet. I can barely get my Prada in here," it was true. I shuddered just picturing it. But at least she smiled a little. "That a girl. Now come!" She laughed. We always joked that in my last like, I was one pesky pup. Bella grabbed my extended hand and I led the way to the bed. All signs of a typically Jake incident were present; shaking, cold sweat, beady eyes.

Something was off though. It was something bigger, evil. _Sinister._

Eventually, the shaking turned into wild wails. It hurt to see this. To see the person I practically saw as I sister so…_broken._ I waited for her. I knew what she needed. We may not have been in touch but I know whose fault it was.

That vile, good for nothing, piece of sh-

"He," gasp, "t-tried to," breath, "rape," _I_ couldn't breathe.

"Me."

EPOV

"Ed-D," he bellowed. Ever since high school he's been calling me this. It's okay though- In my head I call him a Lazy a-

"Ah Edward, I see you still can't get a woman's touch in here," she looked around and sneered.

"And whose touch would it be _Rosie_, yours?"

Emmett choked on a Twinkie, while my now open box of them sailed to the floor. So YES, it's true that Rose and I had a 'relationship'. Fortunely that 'relationship' ended when she met Emmett. _Three days_ after I asked her out. And on day four I knew I loved Bella. That day she was Jake's girlfriend. That day Rose found out that I was just using her to fill in for Bella.

Let's just say threw a fit and dumped me saying to grow a pair. And _that's_ explaining it nicely.

Someone coughed behind me. I quickly tuned out of my past to look at Jasper. He had a mixture of emotions on his face; confusion, hurt, and concern. And he only knew haft of it.

"Um, maybe we should sit in the dining room, "I said. I silently thanked Heaven that mom forced that God forsaken, fat-ass table in there. She said that it would space out the kitchen and living room. She never mentioned that it would take a butt-load of room. Seated and situated, I announced, "I think you all have an idea why we're here."

Just then, Alice walked in. Looking so much whiter than our Fork's tans let on.

She shook her head, "She's asleep," after a deep breath, "It's so much worse than you think."

Two hours later

_I wanted to kill him. _But for now I just made this one pact.

Never again.

"So, it's settled," I grinned at Emmett plan- stupid but brilliant-"A getaway. All of us."

"Have fun," a voice said. It was just so fragile, weak, breakable. "I know I get in the way sometime. I won't bother you anymore." I looked up to see one fat tear slide down her soft cheek to the floor. That one hurt. "Bye." She walked out the door.

"Bella. No. Don't."

"What are you doing there sitting? Get up, dumbass! Go after her!" Rose yelled in my face. I knocked over a chair in the pursuit.

I faintly heard Alice say, "I never knew he could run that fast."

I caught her right before her hand touched the knob. "No. Bella." I breathed. "Listen to me," she struggled more. Wincing every now and then.

"Let go."

"Not till you listen," I put her hands above her head, breathing heavy. "You're coming with. Even if I have to pack you in my suitcase myself." I smiled as her eyes got bigger by the second. _Hope._ The elevator dinged as Jacob Black landed on the floor.

With _us_ in the middle of the hall.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, so here's the next chapter. Still looking for a beta. Takers anyone?**

* * *

Bella POV

I am so dead. What was I thinking?

Maybe the problem was that I _wasn't_.

Jake's eyes flashed to mine for a second then looked back at his shoes. That was all mille-seconds before he did a double take and for me to turn around. I felt Edward guide me back to his apartment, and jumped when Rosalie opened the door.

"Beatrix," she grabbed my hand, "I found that hat you were looking for." She gently pulled my hair into a ridiculous trucker hat (without a doubt Emmett's). "Now, I think I heard Alice say something about dessert. Care for some before you leave?" I knew she should have went into acting but she always said being in front of a camera felt like home. Her eyes flashed down the hall. I nodded walking in.

No doubt, Jake was only steps away.

* * *

Jake's POV

Kat…Katie…Katrina…Debby! That's her name! Kat-something was last week. I subconsciously smiled. I had a good afternoon, I very good afternoon in fact. I looked up seeing Bella in the hallway.

Wait Bella? As in my fiancé?

I looked back up to see the Blondie put a trucker hat on her. I still knew it was her. Then Douche bag got in my line of fire.

"Hey Jake; have you met my new girlfriend, Beatrix?" He gestured to the closed door.

"I don't think I have. Maybe she could come out and play?" I saw his eyes contort into something.

"Maybe some other time. You know how the girls are. So, um… good ni-."

"Oh, speaking of ladies; have you seen my fiancé by any chance?" I put extra enthuses on my claim.

Of course, he shook his head, "No," he frowned, "I haven't. That's unusual; I almost see her every day."

I mimicked his face, almost mocking him, "Yeah, unusual. Well, if you see her, like I said, call me."

_And I'll be watching, you prick._

"Yeah ,sure. Good night." He shut the door.

_Sleep tight, Bella. Don't underestimate me; I'll be watching you too._

* * *

Edward POV

"We need to move, now!"

"Already on it," Emmett shouted as he packed food. _Figures. _

"Bella?" I said.

"In your room," jasper turned me in the right direction . somehow he knew that I couldn't even navigate my way around my own apartment. I opened my door to find her alone, curled up in the middle of my bed. I don't think she noticed me pull the covers back and slide in next to her. It was then that I saw her eyes closed. I kissed her forehead like I've done for years.

"Beautiful Bella," I smiled watching her eyes twitch. I learned in closer. "Open your eyes, Elegance," She smiled at that one. Opening the pools I always found myself swimming in.

"I must have dowsed off," she looked around, "Jake?"

"In your apartment," he paused, "Bella, we have to leave, now."

"But what about my stuff."

"Can't you get some from Rosalie?" he questioned.

"Ha, does it look like I wear "Her" kind of cloths?" He knew I had a point there.

"Okay," he surrendered. "How about a diversion?" He smiled wickedly.

"Well, let me go ask Emmett if he can make us some dessert." He rolled out of the bed. I held fast to his wrist.

"He'll burn the place down," Edward looked at me like I was crazy, "Oh right," I giggled.

_**10 minutes later**_

"Places everyone. Places!" Jasper called like the good film director he was going to be. I chuckled when he sent a glare my way. Everything was in its place. Emmett had his special brownies in the oven. Though, the only thing that made them special was that he put in (a lot) more chocolate chips. He is such a fat a-

Fingers snapped in front of my face, "Hey you," _snap, snap_, "Come back to me," Bella chuckled.

"So, you know what you're going to go?" I couldn't help but worry.

"Yes mom," she laughed again. How would she be so easy going about this? "Get my stuff and get out. Oh, I forgot something." I tilted my head to the side.

"It's nothing, just something that I wanted to do. You wouldn't have an envelope, would you?" She questioned.

"Bella, please-pretty please be careful," I stepped closer to her, "I don't know how I could live without you," I begged. Surprisingly, she hugged me around the waist.

"Yeah, I definitely couldn't live without you around," she looked up at me and did something really unexpected.

I got up on her toes and kissed me.

On the cheek, of course.

Bella POV

Yes, I know. I have Jake but that's changed. I don't love him the way I did. And Jake's a changed man. This is a changed love.

I came to that realization when I slept on Edward's bed. His scent surrounding me; safe and warm- a safe haven that I loved. I wanted nothing more than him.

That's why I wrote a letter to Jake. Just a short paragraph on how the engagement is over and so are we. I slipped the engagement ring in the envelope. I would shed no tears for him…or us.

_A clean break._

I kissed the letter and closed the envelope when Emmett knocked on the door.

"You ready kid?" His dimpled smile increasing 10 fold. "Wanna try some of my brownies? I saved some for the road."

I giggled, "No thanks, are we set?"

"Yeah, just give us another 10 seconds," he called out the door and I followed suit.

"Alright…go." I said.

So, basically the plan was to "smoke out" Jake. Emmett being the dumbass that he is, would let the brownie burn and the others would get the smell to my apartment. Jasper would yell at Jake to get the hell out. Rushing him towards the stairs and outside. While he was out, I would sneak in with Edward and get everything I needed.

Easy-peesy, right?

Well, it was till we were heading out. I looked at the key rack.

"That's not mine." I pointed to the thong hanging from it.

Edward switched my bag to his other shoulder, "It doesn't matter, we're leaving," he looked so disgusted.

And _now_, it was time to leave this life behind.

* * *

**_Hey guys, remember I'm still looking for a beta!!!_**


	7. Chapter 6 Techically Not A Chapter

**_Okay I know it's been awhile. Sorry, that's all I seem to type anymore. Lol. Anyway, I'm updating to tell you that I think that even though this is an awkward place to end; it's a good one. I got a job at Starbucks and school will be starting soon. My updates are too far away from each other._**

**_I don't know what will happen to this story. I have been begging people for input and a beta, but no such luck. Again, Lol. I have an idea story and it's half way done. I know...I feel like I'm abandoning this story. _**

**_On a lighter note, look me up for my other story(ies soon!) _**

**_Thanks,_**

_**Lindsey**_


End file.
